To Fear
by Kissed A Wookie
Summary: Horror/supernatural story starring the Four Sword Links. Will likely NOT be completed.
1. Chapter 1

This is kind of a supernatural/horror story starring the Four Sword Links. I started this almost a year ago but never finished it . I'll put it up here anyway, but just know that this will very likely **NOT** be finished.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own LoZ Four Swords, Nintendo does. That is why I must one day own Nintendo.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Creeeaaak_… The large wooden doors were difficult to open due to their weight and rusted hinges. When one of them was pushed far enough into the large foyer, the four boys entered the silent mansion. It was a beautiful house when it was in its prime. There were two main floors, an attic and a basement. In the foyer, a double set of staircases curved their way up to the second floor, meeting in the middle. The ceilings were tall, and the one in this room was quite high since it stretched two floors. Two grand chandeliers dangled precariously overhead.

However, it was clear to see that the place hadn't been taken care of in a few decades; it had a musty smell to it, layers of dust were settled comfortably on every inch of surface area, various pieces of antique furniture filled the cluttered room, glass from the windows littered the floor underneath them, paint was peeling from the walls, and numerous large cobwebs hung in the corners of the ceiling and the furniture, mixing with the delicately woven spider webs.

"I can't believe that after eleven days of searching this never-ending forest for a decent place to stay, _this_ is what we find!" Blue's face displayed his obvious disapproval of the group's temporary shelter.

"Well unless you want to sleep on the hard ground again tonight, you'll just have to suck it up. It's only a little dust," Green replied. "I know you're a bit of a neat frea-"

"Hey!" Blue shouted, then he whispered, "You promised you'd never mention that."

Green raised his hands defensively. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Red and Vio were confused for a moment, until the appearance of the mansion once again caught their attention.

Red's gaze went to a gaping hole in the ceiling through which he could see to the shadowed attic. "Are you sure it's safe to stay here, Green?"

"I'm sure it's better than camping outside again. We'll just have to make do with what we have," Green then noticed the hole, "even if this house isn't entirely sound."

"The first floor is the least dangerous place for us to sleep," Vio commented, "and we should stay away from the walls when we do."

The leader took another glance around and then ordered, "Alright, let's leave our stuff here and explore this place. We may find something useful here. Plus, it'll give us something to do."

"B-b-but Green! This house is scary! It looks like it's haunted; what if there are ghosts? I don't wanna split up!"

"Red!" Blue shouted. "You are _such_ a _baby_! Ghosts don't even exist!"

"Blue!" snapped Green. He then took a deep breath to stop himself from scolding his short-tempered counterpart. "We'll split up into pairs instead, okay Red? Vio and I will search the second floor and attic; you two check out the first floor and basement, got it?"

Green knew pairing Blue and Red together probably wasn't the best idea, but Blue frustrated him to no end, and he needed some time with the quietest Link to calm his anger. He hoped that Blue and Red would somehow manage to get along during their search.

Blue looked pissed. "But-"

"Just do it, Blue!" And with that, the leader practically stormed up the right staircase with Vio not far behind.

Red felt a bit awkward after what had just happened. "So, uh, maybe we should, um-"

"Let's just get this over with," Blue growled and he headed towards the left corridor that lead to some of the back rooms. The small boy had to jog a few steps to catch up to him.

After finding a study, library, kitchen, restroom, two sitting rooms, and a ballroom, the cobalt and crimson heroes walked to the basement door. Blue descended a few steps, but soon stopped when he heard a small whimper behind him instead of the sound of footsteps. "Red, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"But it's so dark down there!"

Blue held out the lantern he was carrying. "That's why we have this, stupid! Now come on." Red reluctantly followed his friend the rest of the way down. It seemed as though the basement was positioned directly underneath the main foyer.

Now the main floors of the mansion may have been beautifully decorated to make any visitor envious, but the basement was downright dreary. The walls were constructed of plain grey stones, and so was the floor. Several chairs, tables, and other furnishings were covered with sheets to keep them clean while is storage.

"Ahh!" Red yelped and grabbed Blue's arm. "S-something just ran across my foot!"

Blue repositioned the lantern light. "Goddesses, Red, it was just a mouse! The place is ancient, remember? You keep jumping at every little sound and movement, but it's never anything out of the ordinary! I'm telling you, it's just a normal house."

The shadows created by the lantern's flickering flame caused oddly shaped shadows to dance across the walls, and Red thought they resembled monsters. "You're not scared of this place? Not even a little bit?"

"Of course not! Nothing scares me. I- What the?" Blue felt something slither itself around his ankle and up the entire bottom half of his right leg. Whatever it was then pulled back with a sudden jerk, causing Blue to fall forward. He was then quickly dragged backwards into the shadows that lurked deeper in the forgotten room. Blue dropped the lantern and clawed at the floor, trying to find a hold, but there was none. "Red! Reeeed!" Blue cried as was dragged into the darkness.

"Blue!" Red ran after his friend, but he could barely keep up. Just as his outstretched hand was inches away from Blue's, the blue hero disappeared into the darkness. Red ran a few more feet, but was met with a sturdy concrete wall. "What?! N-no! Blue! Bluuuue!"

He ran back and scooped up the lantern, but when he returned to the spot where he had lost his teammate, the light revealed only the wall he had run into; there wasn't a single way of escape anywhere near the area. Tears ran down Red's face, and he shuddered when he recalled the image of Blue just before he disappeared. He looked so helpless and desperate, and he showed the emotion he claimed he didn't possess – fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ** Trapped

Red bolted up the stairs, too terrified to stay in the basement alone. He then ran to the foyer and flew up the left side of the main staircase, skipping almost half of the rotted steps in his hurry. Heart racing, Red turned left and began bursting all of the hallway doors open to try and find his other friends. About four doors down, he found what he was looking for. "Green!"

"Ahh!" the leader yelped, caught completely by surprise. He then almost fell over when someone plowed right into him. "Red? What are you doing here?" The little hero didn't say a word and continued to hold his friend tightly. "Red?" Green began worry and gently pushed Red off of him. "I thought you were looking around downstairs with…" he then noticed Red's tears, "…Blue." The mention of the name caused Red to grip Green tighter, who now grew concerned. With a firm tone, he asked "Red, where's Blue?"

Red pulled away and hugged his arms. "He…he…" Suddenly, his eyes widened and darted around the room. Suddenly grabbing Green's arm, he nearly shouted "Green, where's Vio?!"

Startled, Green stuttered, "W-we split up. He's in the, uh, room across the hall. Whoa!" He found himself being roughly dragged out of the room and into the one Vio was supposed to be in.

At first, Red didn't see his friend. Then he caught sight of something purple next to a large wardrobe. "Vio!" Surprised, Vio flinched, but, unlike Green, he did not make a sound.

"Red, what are you doing up here?" Vio asked, a little surprised to see his counterpart finished with the lower floors so soon. He then noticed the look of panic on his face and how confused Green was. "Care to explain what is going on here?" Instead of an answer, though, he was glomped by Red, much like the leader had been. Vio looked to Green for an explanation, but was answered with a shrug.

"Oh I'm so glad you two are okay," Red said as he let go of Vio.

"Why would we not be?" Vio asked. "And where is Blue? I thought the two of you were supposed to be checking the first floor and basement together."

Red began to cry again. "H-he's gone!"

"What?!"

"I-I tried to save him, but I was too slow, and now he's gone! It's my fault!" Red lowered his head, too ashamed to look his teammates in the eyes. They both began speaking to him at the same time, but he couldn't hear them. He was too fixated on what he saw on the ground; it appeared to be something resembling a tentacle made of shadows, just like what had grabbed Blue. It was coming out of the wall and worming its way over to Vio's left foot. "Look out!"

The purple-clad boy didn't have time to respond as Red pulled him away from the wall. "Get out!" Red shouted to the others. "Quick, get out of the room!" Confused, the boys did as they were told and ran into the hallway, and Red shut the door behind them.

"Red! What in Hyrule is going on here?!" asked the leader, now in a state of panic.

"The same thing that got Blue almost got Vio, too!"

"What? Red, what are you _talking_ about?!" Green was becoming frustrated, but not so much at Red as not understanding the situation.

"Well," Red began, his eyes traveling away again, "when Blue and I checked the basement, something grabbed Blue's leg and pulled him farther into the room. I ran after him, but whatever it was was really fast. Then, just when I was about to reach him, Blue was dragged into the shadows where I couldn't see him anymore. When I lit the area, there was a solid wall there and nowhere for Blue to have gone. He had disappeared." Red then looked up at Vio. "That same thing almost grabbed you, too, just now."

Green put a hand on Red's shoulder. "Don't worry. Blue's tough. I'm sure he'll be fine." The leader smiled, though he didn't truly believe what he had just said. "Come on, we should go back to the foyer together and grab our swords." Vio and Red nodded, and the group headed to the staircase.

As they descended it, Vio suddenly shouted "Look! Our equipment!" The other two looked over to where they had left their supplies earlier and were shocked at what it was doing. "It's sinking into the floor! Hurry!" Although Red was the smallest of the Links, Vio was the swiftest, and he ran ahead of the others. He dove for his sword, but he was a second too late, and all of their weapons and supplies were swallowed up by the wooden boards.

As Vio got himself off of the floor, a voice sounded through the house. It echoed off all of the walls, making it seem as though it was coming from the building itself. It had a deep, booming tone that shook the ground, yet a high pitched shriek that sliced through the air. And it was laughing at them.

Red scrambled over to Green and grabbed his arm, terrified. It lasted for several seconds, and then it stopped, and the house was as silent as a grave. The three heroes could each hear their pulse pounding in their ears as panic bubbled up inside of them.

They stood there unmoving for a few moments until something dripped onto Vio's nose. The sudden touch made him jump, but he composed himself and brought his hand to his face. When he then looked at it, the tips of two fingers had red smears on them. "Huh?" Vio looked up, and another drop fell on his cheek. As he wiped it off, he noticed he was standing under the hole that showed through to the attic.

Several more drops of the crimson liquid fell from the edge of the upper floor boards, followed by a thin, steady stream of it. Vio jumped back as not to get hit, and a puddle began to form on the floor. Having battled monsters nearly every day, the three Links recognized the substance right away.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" As Green said this, he ran to the main doors.

"But, Green, what about Blue?!" Red protested.

"We can't…urrrr…doing anything without…urrrr…our weapons," the leader explained as he tried to pull one of the doors open. However, no matter how hard he pulled, it wouldn't budge. "It must be the rusted hinges. We'll just have to climb through the…" he trailed off as his eyes widened.

Then Vio noticed what Green was staring at, and he couldn't comprehend it. "It…it can't be! That's not possible! That's not _possible_!" Yet no matter how unbelievable it was or how illogical it seemed, it was true.

Every last window was gone.

They were replaced by more of the wall, and the only proof that they had ever existed was the broken glass that remained on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Let's check the second floor! Hurry!" Green yelled as he began to run towards the staircase. He turned around and saw only one person following him. "Vio? Vio! Come on!" But the impossibility of what happened to the windows was too much for the highly logical Vio who could not take his eyes off of wall. He nearly jumped when Green grabbed his arm. "Vio, we can't just stand here! Let's go!" With that, the leader practically began to drag the purple hero from the spot.

The three boys got halfway up the stairs when they heard strange noises behind them, like a million little clicks overlapping. They turned around and their hearts leapt when the source of the sound came into sight. The floor appeared to be moving, but it wasn't the wooden boards.

What must have been thousands upon thousands of beetles swarmed from all the doorways and cracks in the floor molding in the foyer. They coated the entire floor and rushed towards the heroes. "Run," Green whispered. "Run!" The three of them rushed up the stairs, trying not to trip in their hurry. "This way!" Green guided them to a bedroom he had searched earlier, and when they were all in, he slammed the door shut and locked it.

The clicking increased in volume, and the trio backed away from the door without removing their eyes from it. Just when the sound was almost deafening and Red had to cover his ears, it stopped. Green took a few hesitant steps toward the door. "Green, wait," whispered Red. But the leader kept going and reached for the handle.

When he was about to grab it, the door flew open and slammed into Green, causing him to fly back and land on his back. "Green!" Red shouted in alarm. He and Vio knelt by the leader's side, and Vio wiped the blood from his forehead.

"Don't worry; he's only unconscious," observed Vio. "I need to wrap Green's head. Can you see if there's a cloth in here, please?" There wasn't a response. "Red, did you hear what I said? Red?" Vio looked up, and his teammate was gone. Freaked out, Vio subconsciously grabbed Green's arm so as not to lose him, too.

"Ugh, my _head_…" mumbled Red as has sat up off the floor. "Vio, what happened?" He looked around and noticed that he was alone and in a different room. It had grey, metal walls and dim lighting, and it was so cold that Red could see his breath and had to hold his arms for warmth. It certainly wasn't one of the rooms he and Blue had searched earlier. "Huh?!" He scrambled to his feet and ran to the door that was in front of him. After shaking its handle a few times and finding it locked, Red sighed and turned around.

As soon as he did, his eyes widened, and his heart leapt into his throat. On what appeared to be a metal operating table that was situated in the middle of the room was something, or rather some_one_, very familiar. He laid on his back and had one arm hanging limply off the side of the table. "Blue!" Red ran to his side and looked at his friend, terrified. Was he dead or simply unconscious? Red wanted to know that his friend was alive, but if he wasn't…

No, he needed to see. Red placed a hand on Blue's neck to check for a pulse and, as a reflex, immediately pulled it back. Blue's skin was as cold as ice, and that single touch sent a chill down Red's spine. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Red pressed his fingers against Blue's vein again. He smiled when he felt a rhythmic beating, but frowned again when he realized how slow it seemed.

Worried, Red searched the room for a way out so he could get Blue to some warmth, but the entire space was made out of solid metal. He went back to Blue, wondering how he could possibly help him, but as Red was running out of ideas, he heard a creaking sound and turned toward it. He took a few steps back as the door that had been locked only a few minutes ago slowly opened on its own. When it stopped, Red was staring at an empty hallway.

But that didn't last long as a figure began to materialize in the doorway. At first, it was fuzzy with a grey hue, but as the image began to solidify, Red couldn't believe his eyes. The figure was about his height and wore a similar outfit, the only differences being that its tunic was as black as coal, and its hair was a deep purple. The shadows lying across its face concealed its eyes. "Sh-Shadow?! Is that you? How are you here?!"

But his friend didn't answer. Instead, the newest hero drew his version of the sacred Four Sword. Red took another step back, but knocked into the table. With nowhere to go, the boy could only stare at his near reflection in fear and confusion. Just then, the old ally charged at Red with his sword held back, ready to strike. Caught by surprise and without a weapon, Red closed his eyes tightly and put his arms over his face. He screamed, expecting to feel the sting of the blade as the dark Link completed his attack.

Red didn't feel anything, however. He waited a few more seconds before lowering arms and looking up. The apparition was gone, and he was once again alone with Blue. Feeling an overwhelming desire to leave as soon as possible, Red turned around and put his arms under Blue. He tried to life his friend, but underestimated his weight and failed. Red knew Blue was heavier than him and that lifting him would be incredibly difficult, but there was no way he was going to leave Blue in that dreadful room.

So Red gathered all of his strength and tried again. Slowly, the unconscious Blue began to lift off the table, and Red held him securely. Determination and will alone kept Blue up in Red's arms as they exited through the still open door.

* * *

The bug scene was inspired by the scarab scenes in the movie The Mummy.


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS IMCOMPLETE**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Vio tore a strip off of the bottom of his tunic and wrapped it around Green's head to stop the blood flow. He then picked the leader up and placed him onto the bed, deeming it more suitable than the floor.

A small chill slid down Vio's spine, and he turned to the door. Having in open like that was making him uneasy; at least he assumed it was the door. As he walked over to it to close it, the wooden floor loudly creaked and moaned. Thinking the floor may be weak and unstable, Vio stopped and took a hesitant step forward.

As soon as his boot made contact with the paneling, it gave way, causing Vio to fall through the new hole. He yelped and reached out, gripping the edge of the floor. Wondering how long a drop it was to the ground floor, the hero turned and looked down. Instead of seeing a distant floor of one of the rooms Blue and Red had searched, Vio gazed into a black abyss. A loose board fell away and dropped down, and Vio stared at it as it disappeared into the darkness.

Without any footing, Vio tried to pull himself back up, but when he put more pressure on the floor, more of it loosened and gave way. He was forced to keep grabbing onto to different edges of the hole to avoid falling into the endless space. Vio's right hand scraped against a sharp piece of wood, and he let go as a reflex. Dangling from only one hand now, he could not swing himself up to get a grip with the other; if he tried, the panels would break and he would surely drop.

The hero stayed as still as possible as he tried to think of a way up before his hand gave out. Unfortunately, the floor was very old and frail and began to creak. The board Vio was holding started pulling away from the others adjacent to it, and he panicked. He held his breath, praying for the board to stay in place. But the wood worked against him and detached itself from the floor.

A feeling of weightlessness overcame the hero as gravity pulled him down to his fate. But before Vio could be consumed by the shadows, he felt a sudden jerk on his left arm. He looked up and saw Green hanging over the hole, holding Vio's arm as securely as he could. "Don't worry – I've got you," said the leader in a strained voice. His face tightened and reddened as he pulled his friend up and out of the space in the floor.

When Vio was securely on the solid floor, and stayed on his knees and placed a hand over his racing heart. He shook a bit as he tried to slow his breathing back down. Green laid back on his hands and tried to calm himself as well. "Are you okay, Vio?"

The purple clad boy forced himself to calm down. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." He looked at Green. "How is your head?" The leader assured him that he was alright and crawled over to the hole. When he leaned over, Vio asked "Can you believe it?"

"I guess. I mean, who knows just how old this house is? It's not too surprising that the floor would give way."

"What? _That's_ what caught your attention? Not the infinite space in the floor?!"

"What are you talking about?"

Vio leaned over the hole as well. "I am referring to the huge sp-" His eyes widened a little when he saw the first floor room positioned underneath them.

"I know it's a long drop with these high ceilings, but I'd hardly call the distance 'infinite.'"

"But..." Vio looked up at Green as he tried to finish explaining what he had seen. Yet when he did, he saw the leader clutching his head. "Green!"

* * *

ONCE AGAIN, THIS CHAPTER IS INCOMPLETE

So I have some other plot ideas for new chapters, but I'll have to see if I can get motivated again. It's been so long .


End file.
